A NaMi Christmas
by 25NaMi
Summary: This is my 5 NaMi story! 10 years after Alvarez war Natsu and Mira are married with kids! Now they will spend Christmas with their kids family and friends! Lemon! Fluf! Romance!


**A NaMi Christmas**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

This is a Christmas present for all the NaMi fans

 **Summary:**

Ten years have passed since Alvarez events.

One month after the Alvarez war, Natsu confessed his feelings for Mira and she accepted his love.

They started dating immediately, six months after they started dating, Natsu proposed to Mira and they got married a few weeks later

One year after Alvarez, Zeref returned free from his curse, he and Natsu made peace, since then he has been a member of Fairy Tail

Now, ten years after Alvarez war, Natsu and Mira have two children, a girl (seven years old) with pink hair, named Namira and a boy (for years old) with white hair, named Randy

Natsu is now the first Wizard Saint and Mira is the second Wizard Saint, they are known as the most powerful couple that ever lived

 **Let's start the story**

Today was December 24th, x802, Natsu and Mira were at their home in Magnolia, their home was an impressing mansion with four floors and a huge garden

Natsu and Mira were currently in their bedroom

"Mira-chan, since the kids are with Zeref-nii-san and Akeno-san, we should have some fun" said Natsu as he was now almost as young as he was ten years ago, the only difference was his saint pendant, as for his clothes, he was dressed in a red coat with a dragon, a white shirt and red pants

"Yes, but remember the master can't be late on Christmas" said Mira as she was unchanged, as she was ten years ago, and she was dressed in a red dress, as for her hair, she was keeping her hair in a ponytail behind her back and her mini ponytail was gone

"I know I am the master of Fairy Tail, but the guild opens tomorrow at 10, so we could have some fun" said Natsu he became the guild master of Fairy Tail five years ago when Makarov retired

"Ok, Natsu-kun, I give up, let's have some fun" said Mira as she kissed her husband on the lips

"I love you more than anything in the world, Mira-chan" said Natsu as he kissed her back

"And I love you more than anything, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she kissed Natsu again and again

 **Lemon starts here**

Natsu laid Mira on the bed, with her back on the sheets, as he started to kiss her on the lips at first, than he lowered the kisses to her neck, as his hands pulled her dress down inch by inch, until he revealed her red bra

Natsu took a moment and admired his wife's big round tits with pink erected nipples, as the years passed, her breasts' size increased a little

Natsu started to kiss Mira's tits, making her moan of pleasure, as his hands unclipped her bra and he started to kiss Mira's tits at their base

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt Natsu kissed her left tit and his hand squeezing her right tit

Natsu started to suck Mira's nipples, one at the time, as his hands were squeezing her tits

"Natsu-kun, so good" said Mira as Natsu was now sucking her right nipple and his hands were squeezing her both tits

Natsu increased his speed of sucking her nipples, this made Mira's pussy become wetter by each second

"Natsu-kun, don't stop, please" said Mira as Natsu was sucking her left nipple and his hands were still squeezing her tits

Natsu, hearing Mira's moans, sucked her both nipples at the same time, causing his wife to feel like she was in heaven

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she was close

After a few more seconds

"NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING" said Mira as she came and her pussy juices made her panties wet

You will think that hearing and seeing Mira cum made Natsu stop, but he did not stop, he lowered her dress, inch by inch, until the dress was completely gone

Natsu then took out her last clothing left, her red panties, and he admired her pussy, which brought him countless orgasms over the years

"God, you are so beautiful, Mira-chan" said Natsu admiring his wife, even after ten years of being together with Mira, he could never cease to be amazed by her beauty

"Thank you, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she was now used to Natsu complementing her, but at the beginning of their relationship, she was surprised of how romantic Natsu was towards her

Natsu approached Mira and his started to finger her pussy with a single finger at the moment

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt Natsu's talented finger entering her pussy

Natsu started to finger fuck her pussy slow, but he increased the speed as the time passed

"Natsu-kun, give me more" said Mira as she wanted more form her husband

"As you wish, honey" said Natsu as he put a second finger inside of Mira's pussy

Natsu continued to finger fuck Mira's pussy with two fingers for some time and

"Please, Natsu-kun, finish me off" said Mira as she wanted to cum

"Your wish my command, my demon" said Natsu as he added a third finger inside of Mira's pussy

Natsu continued to please his beautiful wife for a few more minutes

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt ready to her second climax of the night

After a few moments

"NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING" said Mira as she came around Natsu's fingers

Natsu licked all of her pussy juices of his fingers and said

"That was good, but I want more" said Natsu as he started to lick Mira's pussy

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt Natsu's tongue licking her wet pussy

Natsu licked her pussy lips up and down as well from the right to the left

"Natsu-kun, so good" said Mira as she felt more and more pleasure from the man she loved with all of her heart

Natsu's hands were at her tits, squeezing them, causing Mira to moan his name lauder than before

"I feel great, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she felt Natsu's hands squeezing her tits and Natsu's tongue licking her pussy

Natsu's mouth kept licking her pussy, as for his hands, besides squeezing her tits, they were pinching her nipples

"My God, Natsu-kun, you are so good" said Mira when she felt Natsu's hands pinching her nipples

Natsu started to suck her clitoris; this made Mira feel immense pleasure

"Natsu-kun, keep it going, please" said Mira as she was close to cloud nine

Natsu did as she told him to do

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she was close of orgasm

After a while

"NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING" said Mira as she came inside of her husband's mouth

After Mira recovered

"Now is my time to please you" said Mira as she stood up and pushed Natsu on the bed

Mira first took off Natsu's coat and scarf, then she took off his shirt, leaving him topless, Mira admired her husband's six pack abs

After a few seconds of distraction, Mira than took of Natsu's pants leaving him in his boxers

"It must be painful with this on" said Mira looking at the bulge inside of Natsu's boxers

"Mira-chan, please take it off" said Natsu as begging his wife to free his dick from its prison

Mira did as Natsu told her to do and removed Natsu's boxers leaving him as the day he was born

Mira took a moment to admire Natsu's big dick, the same dick that brought her countless orgasms during their long relationship

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt Mira's soft hand on his erected dick

Mira didn't respond with words, but with actions, as she started to kiss Natsu's chest

"Mira-chan, so good" said Natsu as he felt Mira's hand speeding up her stroking

Mira kept stroking Natsu's dick with her hand for half an hour and kissing his body

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum

After a few more strokes

"MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said Natsu as he came on Mira's hand

Mira ate out all of Natsu's cum that was on her hand

"I want more of this" said Mira as she started to suck Natsu's dick

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt Mira's mouth on his dick

Mira started to suck Natsu's dick by moving her head up and down on his dick, making the dragon slayer feel immense pleasure

"Mira-chan, you are so good" said Natsu as he felt pleasure from the white-haired beauty movements

As Mira moved her mouth on Natsu's dick, she left a trail of saliva on Natsu's dick and with each new thrust she left more and more saliva on Natsu's dick

"Mira-chan, it feels so good inside of your mouth" said Natsu as he played with Mira's hair

Mira continued to suck Natsu's dick at high speed she went deep troth herself with his dick

"Mira-chan, keep going, it feels so good, don't stop, please" said Natsu as he felt as he was going to reach cloud nine soon

Mira, hearing her lover's encouragements, sped up as much she could, wanting to make Natsu cum

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt that he was ready to cum inside of his lover's mouth

After a few moments

"MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said Natsu as he felt Mira's mouth with his cum

After Mira finished eating all of Natsu's cum, she put his dick between her tits

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt Mira's tits around his dick

Mira started to move her tits up and down on Natsu's dick

"You like this, Natsu-kun, don't you, I know you love my breasts" said Mira as she continued to move her tits up and down on Natsu's dick

"You know I do love what you are doing to me right now" said Natsu as he felt immense pleasure from Mira's tits job

Mira kept moving her tits up and down on Natsu's dick, making her husband moan her name because of the pleasure she was giving to him

"Faster, Mira-chan" said Natsu as he wanted Mira to move faster her tits on his dick

"As you wish, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she moved her tits faster and faster on Natsu's dick

"Use your mouth, Mira-chan" said Natsu as he wanted more pleasure from his beautiful wife

"If it is an order from the master of Fairy Tail, I can't refuse" said Mira as she started to suck Natsu's head dick

"Mira-chan, please don't stop" said Natsu as he felt great pleasure Mira's tits job, combined with her mouth sucking his dick head, was Natsu's favorite oral act form Mira, as for Mira's favorite oral job from Natsu was when he ate her pussy

Natsu's dick was still trapped inside of Mira's tits, bringing great pleasure to the dragon slayer

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he was close of coming

After a few minutes

"MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said Natsu as he came inside of Mira's mouth and all over her tits

After Natsu's recovered and Mira ate all of his cum

"Mira-chan, I think is time for the main event" said Natsu as he put Mira on the bed and he went on top of her

Natsu rubbed his dick alongside of Mira's pussy, this made Mira impatient

"Natsu-kun, take me already" said Mira in a hurry to feel her husband inside of her again

"I will, Mira-chan, I was just teasing you a little" said Natsu as he put his dick at her pussy

"Stop teasing me and take me already" said Mira with a demand in her voice

"As you wish, beautiful" said Natsu as he started to penetrate Mira's pussy

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt Natsu's dick entering her pussy

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt Mira's pussy around his dick

Natsu started to push in and out Mira's pussy, making them both moan of pleasure

"Natsu-kun, so good" said Mira as she felt pleasure from Natsu's thrusting his dick in and out her pussy

"Mira-chan, so good" said Natsu as he felt equal pleasure as Mira

Natsu's hands were squeezing her tits, increasing the pleasure that Mira was feeling, because of the fact that Natsu squeezed her tits, her pussy tightened up, making Natsu and her feel even better

"Natsu-kun, so good, don't stop now" said Mira as she felt only pleasure from the man above her

"I will make you feel even better" said Natsu as he prepared his next move

Natsu's dick kept fucking her pussy, as his hands were not only squeezing her tits, but pinching her nipples as well, they continued like this for a while

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt her pussy ready to cum

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to explode inside of Mira's pussy

After a while

"NATSU-KUN/MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said both of them as Mira came around Natsu's dick, as for Natsu, he came inside of Mira's pussy, filing her womb and making her pregnant again

After they recovered, Mira pushed Natsu on his back

Natsu watched as Mira crawled over him and

"Get ready, Natsu-kun, I am going to ride you" said Mira as she put Natsu's dick inside of her pussy

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt Mira's pussy around his dick

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt Natsu's dick entering her pussy

Mira started to bounce up and down on Natsu's dick, making the both of them feel pleasure

"After all of these years you are still so tight, Mira-chan" said Natsu as he watched his dick entering and exiting Mira's pussy

"That is because you are so big, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she continued to move her pussy up and down on her husband's dick

Mira moved her hip faster and her tits bounced in the same rhythm as she was riding Natsu's dick

Natsu was hypnotized by Mira's tits moving up and down

"Touch them, Natsu-kun, I know you want" said Mira with a sexy smile

"I will do more than that" said Natsu as he started to squeeze Mira's tits with his both hands

This made Mira's pussy to squeeze Natsu's dick even harder

"So good, Mira-chan, I feel fantastic" said Natsu as Mira rode him fast and hard

"I will give you more, if you give me more Natsu-kun" said Mira and Natsu understood perfectly what his beautiful wife wanted

Natsu squeezed Mira's tits and pinched Mira's nipples and in return Mira tightened her pussy muscled making Natsu and her feel even better

"Mira-chan, don't stop, please" said Natsu as he felt more and more pleasure by the second

"I will not stop, Natsu-kun, you don't have to worry" said Mira as she continued her work, bringing both of them pleasure

They continued like this for a while

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt ready to cum from her favorite sex position which was riding Natsu's dick like a cowgirl

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt ready to explode inside of Mira's pussy once more

After a few moments

"NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING" said Mira as she came around Natsu's dick forcing him to cum as well

"MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said Natsu as he came inside of Mira's pussy for the second time that night

After they recovered

"Mira-chan, get into my favorite position" said Natsu and Mira went into all fours

Natsu started to penetrate Mira from behind

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt Natsu's dick entering her pussy

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt Mira's pussy tunnel around his dick

Natsu moved his hips forwards and backwards as he penetrate Mira's pussy with his dick

Mira's tits were moving according to Natsu's thrusts in and out her pussy

"Mira-chan, you still have that perfect body, if someone sees you, they would never believe that you have given birth not to one, but to two kids" said Natsu as he continued to fuck Mira from behind

"Thank you, Natsu-kun, that is very sweet of you" said Mira as Natsu continued to fuck her pussy

Natsu continued to fuck Mira's pussy from behind, when his dick was going in, he went ball deep and when he was going out he let only his dick head inside of Mira's pussy

"Natsu-kun, I feel great" said Mira as Natsu continued to make love with her

"I know, but I will make you feel even greater" said Natsu as he put his hands on Mira's big ass

Natsu's hands started to play with Mira's ass making the girl to moan his name and her pussy tighten up on Natsu's dick

"I love you, Mira-chan" said Natsu as he continued to make love with his beautiful wife

"I love you, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she responded with the same feeling as her husband

Natsu and Mira continued for some time

"Natsu-kun, keep going, please, don't stop" said Mira as she felt in heaven right now

"I will not stop, Mira-chan, not until both of us reach heaven" said Natsu as he felt like Mira, that he was going to reach heaven

A little later

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he was close of coming inside of his lover's pussy

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt close of coming because her lover's dick

After a few moments

"MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said Natsu as he came inside of Mira's pussy, feeling her lover's cum inside of her pussy made Mira came as well

"NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING" said Mira as she came around Natsu's dick

Natsu lied on his back and Mira used his chest as a pillow

"Natsu-kun, I love you, Namira and Randy more than anything in this world" said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

"Mira-Chan, I love you, Namira, my little princess, and Randy, my little dragon, more than anything in this world" said Natsu as he returned the kiss and covered both of them with a blanket

After this, they went to sleep in each other's arms

As you can see, Natsu and Mira know how to please each other, but it wasn't always like this, at the beginning, when they were both virgin, they discovered how to please the other

 **Lemon ends here**

The next morning, December 25th

Natsu and Mira woke up at 8 o'clock, Natsu was dressed in a Santa suit and Mira was dressed in a red dress with white fur around her neck and red boots

"Merry Christmas, love" said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

"Merry Christmas, honey" said Mira as she returned the kiss

After that they put the Christmas gifts under the tree

"Natsu-kun, when do you think Zeref-san comes with the kids?" asked Mira as she and Natsu finished putting the presents under the tree

"I think they will arrive around 9 o'clock" said Natsu as he kissed his wife on the lips

After this Natsu and Mira talked about different subjects

It was almost 9 o'clock when Zeref came with Namira and Randy, they rang the bell at the door and Natsu opened the door

"Merry Christmas, Natsu" said Zeref as he returned with Natsu and Mira's kids

"Merry Christmas, Zeref-nii-san" said Natsu as he greeted Zeref

"Merry Christmas, kids" said Natsu with a smile

"Merry Christmas, Dad" said Namira and Randy, after that both children ran towards Natsu and hugged him

After the kids hugged Natsu they went to Mira

"Merry Christmas, my sweet kids" said Mira as she ran towards her kids

"Merry Christmas, Mom" said Randy and Namira as they hugged Mira, as they did with Natsu

Back with Natsu and Zeref

"Zeref-nii-san, did they give you or Akeno-san any trouble?" said Natsu as he watched his kids play around the house after they hugged Mira

"Not at all, see you at the guild, I need to get Akeno, Yamira and Emir" said Zeref as he left

"See you at the guild" then said Natsu as he closed the door

"See you uncle Zeref" said Namira and Randy as they returned before Zeref left

"Namira, Randy, go and get your mom so we could open the presents" said Natsu with a smile

"Got it dad" said Namira as she went after Mira and Randy went with his father to the Christmas tree

With Namira and Mira

"Mom, dad said that we could open the presents" said Namira with a big smile on her face

"Ok, honey, let's go" said Mira as they went to the Christmas tree and joined Natsu and Randy

With Mira, Natsu, Namira and Randy at the Christmas tree

"Namira, the pink present is yours" said Natsu and Namira went and opened the pink present

When Namira opened the present, there were two dolls with her parents, her heroes and what she wanted

"Thank you, Santa Clause" said Namira and her parents smiled

"Randy, the white present is yours" said Mira with a smile and the boy took the present

When Randy opened the present, it was a red dragon plush

"Thank you, Santa Clause, now I can be a dragon just like grandfather" said Randy as he played with his new toy

"Kids, you can play with your toys for half an hour and then we will get ready to go to the guild" said Mira as she and Natsu watched the two kids playing happily with their toys

"Yes, mom" said the kids

At 10 o'clock when the Dragneel family arrived at the guild

After Natsu, Mira, Namira and Yamira arrived at guild, there were already Juvia and Gray with their son Silver (who was five years old and had his mother hair)

"Merry Christmas, Gray, Juvia, Silver" said Natsu with a smile

"Merry Christmas, everyone" said Mira with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Namira with a smile as she held her present

"Merry Christmas" said Randy as he played with his dragon plush

"Merry Christmas, master, Mira and kids" said Juvia, as she sat alongside her husband Gray

"Merry Christmas to you too" said Gray

"Merry Christmas" said Silver as he played with his crystal globe he received for Christmas

"When the other will arrive?" asked Natsu with a smile

"Soon" said Gray

After that Lucy arrived with her husband Laxus

"Merry Christmas, everyone" said Lucy with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Laxus

"Merry Christmas, Lucy and Laxus" said Natsu with a smile

"Merry Christmas, you two" said Mira with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Namira with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Randy as he played with his sister and Silver

"Merry Christmas" said Juvia as she sat alongside her husband Gray

"Merry Christmas" said Gray

"Merry Christmas" said Silver

Zeref with his wife Akeno and their children, Emir and Yamira, arrived just after Lucy

"Merry Christmas" said Zeref with a smile

"Ara ara Merry Christmas" said Akeno with a specific smile

"Merry Christmas" said Emir as the 6 year-old boy entered the guild

"Merry Christmas" said Yamira as she entered the guild at the same time with her twin brother

"Merry Christmas, Akeno, Zeref and to your kids too" said Lucy with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Laxus

"Merry Christmas, Zerfe-nii-san, Aknoe-san, Emir, Yamira" said Natsu with a smile

"Merry Christmas, family" said Mira with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Namira with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Randy as he played with his sister and Silver

"Merry Christmas" said Juvia as she sat alongside her husband Gray

"Merry Christmas" said Gray

"Merry Christmas" said Silver

Gajel and Levi arrived with their daughter Lisset at 10:11

"Merry Christmas" said Gajel

"Merry Christmas" said Levy

"Merry Christmas" said Lisset the 4 year-old girl with blue hair

"Merry Christmas" said Zeref with a smile

"Ara ara Merry Christmas" said Akeno with a specific smile

"Merry Christmas" said Emir

"Merry Christmas" said Yamira

"Merry Christmas" said Lucy with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Laxus

"Merry Christmas" said Natsu with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Mira with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Namira with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Randy as he played with his sister and Silver

"Merry Christmas" said Juvia as she sat alongside her husband Gray

"Merry Christmas" said Gray

"Merry Christmas" said Silver

Elfman with Ever and their child Mark came after 10:15

"Merry Christmas" said Ever a she cared Mark on her arms the 6 months-old boy

"Merry manly Christmas" said Elfman

"Merry Christmas" said Gajel

"Merry Christmas" said Levy

"Merry Christmas" said Lisset

"Merry Christmas" said Zeref with a smile

"Ara ara Merry Christmas" said Akeno with a specific smile

"Merry Christmas" said Emir

"Merry Christmas" said Yamira

"Merry Christmas" said Lucy with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Laxus

"Merry Christmas" said Natsu with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Mira with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Namira with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Randy as he played with his sister and Silver

"Merry Christmas" said Juvia as she sat alongside her husband Gray

"Merry Christmas" said Gray

"Merry Christmas" said Silver

Lisanna and Larcade came at 10:30 accompanied by their son Lucas

"Merry Christmas" said Lisanna with a big smile

"Merry Christmas" said Larcade

"Merry Christmas" said Lucas the seven years boy as he played with his toy sword

"Merry Christmas" said Ever a she cared Mark on her arms the 6 months-old boy

"Merry manly Christmas" said Elfman

"Merry Christmas" said Gajel

"Merry Christmas" said Levy

"Merry Christmas" said Lisset

"Merry Christmas" said Zeref with a smile

"Ara ara Merry Christmas" said Akeno with a specific smile

"Merry Christmas" said Emir

"Merry Christmas" said Yamira

"Merry Christmas" said Lucy with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Laxus

"Merry Christmas" said Natsu with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Mira with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Namira with a smile

"Merry Christmas" said Randy as he played with his sister and Silver

"Merry Christmas" said Juvia as she sat alongside her husband Gray

"Merry Christmas" said Gray

"Merry Christmas" said Silver

Erza was with her husband Adrian (OC) in their honeymoon, they just got married

Natsu and Mira gave presents to all of the kids and played with them all morning

All the guild had a nice day with the children and Mira sang a few Christmas songs and everyone listened to her

In the afternoon, Natsu and Mira went home with the kids and had a nice Christmas day

It was a party of Christmas at night and all of Fairy Tail felt awesome

Natsu danced all night with his beautiful wife

Nine months later, Mira gave birth to a little girl named Simona

After the birth, when Mira and Natsu went home

"Mira-chan, I love you" said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

"Natsu-kun, I love you too" said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

The END


End file.
